Moe Tag Stories
by emmytorro
Summary: i got tagged!


_The Rules of this Lovely Tagging Game-_

_1. Pick a character, couple/pairing, or fandom you are fond of._

_2. Turn music player on and put it on shuffle/random_

_3. Write a short-short one-shot for the person/pairing/fandom you choose, when the song starts, you start, when the song stops, you stop. No typing after the song is over!_

_4. Make ten of these, so hopefully you have more than ten songs on you music player!_

_5. Then pick five people to tag once you're done_!

i tag:

ohmyjonastheyarehot

atsundown11

avamava15

ttran59

jileyfan24

**Breakin' Dishes- Rihanna **

Miley sat at home waiting for Joe to come home after a long night. He was always out until three or four am and then never would tell her where he would go. She had finally had enough of waiting around.

She picked up his shirt and threw it into the fire that she had just started. A small smile crept on her face as she put a marshmallow on a stick and started to roast it. After she ate it she got up and started throwing dishes everywhere in every direction.

Joe slowly walked into the house to see it destroyed and all of his clothes ripped and burned. She walked up to him and slapped him before returning to burning his clothes. He quickly called the police as she continued.

The only thing that he could hear from her was, "I ain't stopping until I see police and lights!"

He grabbed her to stop as the police walked into the house to question her about what she was doing, her response?

"He came home late every night…"

**Sadie Hawkins Dance- Reliant K**

Joe fixed his shirt as he walked past the girls bathroom to hear all these girls talking about who they were going to ask to the dance. He smiled to himself as he thought of who he was going to get asked by. He continued walking and playing his air guitar that he always played.

The teacher called him to the front of the class to give his paper, he woke up from his nap as the teacher called him the fifth time. After the paper was read everyone was clapping and he was looking at all the girls trying to figure out who would ask him, he wasn't popular so he was scared to see if he was even going to get asked.

At lunch he decided to sit by the cheerleaders. A few of them snickered as the head quarterback asked if he'd like a beating. Joe turned to him and said, "That's one thing I won't need." He saw the look on the quarterbacks face and started running down the hall.

"OUCH!" screamed Miley as Joe slammed right into her. She looked at him and smiled, "You're Joe…wow you're smart and funny. Would you like to go to the dance with me Joe?" all he did was smile like an idiot and nod slowly.

**Goodbye My Lover- James Blunt**

Joe slowly woke up to an empty bed, like he had been for the past three months. He trudged over to the dresser and opened the first drawer to pull out a shirt but his eyes were caught by a picture of Miley and him.

He picked it up and looked over at tearing up. They were together for four years; before he left her….he didn't even know why. She was crushed and threw him out of the house that they shared. Tonight was the night that he was going to go over to her to talk things out with her to see if he could get back at least a friendship. He was thrown out of his memories when his phone rings.

He walked over it and he picked it up before answering, "Hello?" he said into the phone quietly.

"Joe? Um…"

"What is it Nick?" he asked as he walked downstairs.

"Miley…"

He stopped in his tracks. He heard sirens in the back ground and screaming, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Miley….she was speeding, she was mad and drunk and speeding….she….she's dead."

With that Joe collapsed and curled into a ball crying, he never even got to say sorry.

**Drip Drop- Vanessa Hudgens**

Miley was sitting in bed looking at a picture of her and Joe. They were together but she couldn't understand how she was feeling. She thought that she was really in love with him.

"Why??" she asked to no one in particular. He always broke up with her and then got back together with her. They had just made up from another one of their fights. Nick and Selena always told her to stop with Joe and get his games to stop.

He only played games with her mind because he had fun. He had left her standing tonight on their date, he texted her five minutes before they were supposed to meet saying that he couldn't make it anymore. She was so angry but let it go, just like she always did.

Her phone rang and she picked it up, "What Joe?"

"Wow be a little nicer please…" he whispered into the phone.

"No Joe that's it were over, you keep playing games with me and I cry over you all the time. It's over!" she yelled into the phone before hanging up on him.

**Take Control- Amerie**

She walked into the bar looking amazing. She headed straight for the bar and grabbed a martini.

Joe looked around the bar to see who was there that he could flirt with. He walked up to the girl in the small Pink dress.

"Hey Joe's the name…" he smiled before she responded.

"Miley…" she finished off her martini before he put his hand out asking for a dance. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

They danced on the dance floor for what seemed like hours, Miley was amazed, she was scared and nervous with him. She didn't know what to do, she was always the one that was in control but right now she wanted this Joe to take control of what happened. She smiled before he pulled her lips to his and deeply kissed her.

**First Date- Blink 182**

He smoothed out his shirt before knocking on her door. She opened it smiling at him in a black mini dress. He was trying to hide in all the excitement and nervousness about their first date. He couldn't decide what to wear or do with his hair; Joe was just so happy that she had just said yes.

They arrived at the restaurant and he walked over to her side opening the door for her and she smiled at him. He thought that his heart had just melted. He looked over everyone else and was so jealous that they weren't alone in that room, he wanted to be with her and her only.

After their long dinner Joe was just as nervous as he was when they first got there. He took her back to her house and walked her up the steps.

"I had fun Joe thanks," She looked up at him.

"Me too Miley…" He was shaking softly but she couldn't tell, he wanted the night to last forever as her lips slowly connected with his, she smiled and walked into the house shutting the door and he walked back to his car smiling like an idiot.

**Miss Independent- Kelly Clarkson**

She walked into the house party looking at all the girls that were all over the guys. She scoffed and walked over to her friends by the pool. She didn't need a man to make her happy, she liked being independent.

Joe looked at her and then turned to Nick, "She's mine."

"Dude come on, she hasn't had a guy in forever she likes being alone."

Joe smiled and walked over to her. Nick could tell that they were talking and was surprised that she gave Joe the time of day.

"So Joe, what did you come here for?"

"To ask you to dance…" He smiled and pulled her to the dance area.

She decided to give this guy a chance because she felt something for him. Joe was pleased that he was doing so well with getting her to like him; he was starting to like her too.

They got closer and closer with every song before they were millimeters apart. She was breathing faster because she knew what was going to come next. Instead he moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "I like you…"

He pulled away and started walking away; she thought about herself before Joe and ran to catch up to him to stop him.

**All American Girl- Carrie Underwood**

16 year old Miley was going out with Joe, the lead quarterback in their school. He was head over heels with Miley and everyone knew it. She was the perfect girl, a cheerleader, perky, smart, and friendly with everyone that she met.

Joe started to miss practices and fumbling the ball, the coach took him out of games and yelled at him, but he didn't care he was in love. His dad told him not to be in love with her or his career was going to be ruined.

"Dad I'm in love with her!" Joe yelled before walking out of the house to Miley's. He was wrapped around her finger; she was the center of his world.

The day came when Miley was pregnant and they were sitting in their living room and she looked up at him, "What kind do you want? A boy or girl?"

"Whichever comes…" He smiled before kissing her.

A few months later Miley was delivering that baby, "Miley, Joe congrats….it's a baby girl."

**Pushin' Me Away- Jonas Brothers**

Joe ran up to the room that she had hid herself in.

"Miley open up we need to talk about this!" He yelled through the door.

"No I don't want to just go away!" she yelled back.

"Miley you're just pushing me out of your life; we have to talk about this!" He yelled, she slowly opened the door with a purse in hand before running past him. She bolted out the door; he swiftly threw on his converses and started chasing her.

She was crying and running faster than ever as she was trying to get out of the sight of Joe.

"I'm getting closer and I'm not letting you go!" He yelled, he was almost able to touch her hand.

"Go away!" she yelled behind her.

He grabbed her hand and stopped her, "TALK TO ME!"

She started crying and collapsed to the ground. That's when Joe figured it out; she just needed someone to care.

**Play With Fire- Hilary Duff**

Joe walked up to Miley after he left her three years ago. She was much prettier and had grown since he last saw her.

"How've you been?" He smiled as he started flirting with her.

"Better, now I have to go." She started walking away from him.

"Come on Miles, you know…I've missed you a lot." He smiled getting closer to her.

"I have a question for you…"

"Oh yeah? What is it Miles?"

"Can you play with fire?"

He looked at her puzzled as she walked off and onto the stage in Houston.

"Hello everyone!!" she started just as she was singing.

"Joe get over it, you left her and she doesn't want you anymore" Kevin said just with that Joe saw one of the dancers Kiss her softly on the lips when the song was over and they thought that no one was looking. That got to Joe because he really wanted her again, he walked out onto the stage and punched that guy right in the nose bleeding everyone speechless and Miley smiling.


End file.
